I want a hippopotamus for Christmas
by TML
Summary: Title pretty much says it all... Written for the Song Title Prompts forum – Christmas Humor Song Title Prompt List...H/P... COMPLETE!


Written for the Song Title Prompts forum – Christmas Humor Song Title Prompt List….

I am sad to admit I actually have this song as a ringtone….and if you're really bored…you should check out the 'rhino song' on youtube…

Thank you ladies for the prompt… gave me something to do…

Prompt: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

_**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas**_**  
**

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__Only a hippopotamus will do__  
__Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy__  
__I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy__  
_

Aaron Hotchner could not believe his ears. He'd gotten up to get some coffee. It was a late night and it didn't look like they were going to get any sleep. The team wanted to get the bastard who was out killing helpless old ladies and be home for Christmas Eve day. As he neared the coffee maker he spotted the person behind the song. A song he'd never heard before. Not wanting her to stop he stood back and listened.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?__  
__He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue__  
__Just bring him through the front door,__  
__that's the easy thing to do_

He could not believe she of all people would be singing about a hippo. He felt bad for eavesdropping but it wasn't his fault Emily Prentiss had decided to sing while waiting for the coffee to brew. That was all her. He was just an innocent bystander. Or so he told himself. He knew the right thing to do was to make his presence known but he wasn't really up for doing the right thing instead he opted to grab his phone and get the video going and started recording discretely. To anyone passing by he was simply texting…at twelve in the morning.

_I can see me now on Christmas morning,__  
__creeping down the stairs__  
__Oh what joy and what surprise__  
__when I open up my eyes__  
__to see a hippo hero standing there_

Hotch knew Emily loved Christmas but for her to be singing Christmas music in a police station was not something he would have ever fathomed. There was a pause in her song and Hotch took a step towards her to let her know he was there but she began again.  
_  
__I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__Only a hippopotamus will do__  
__No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses__  
__I only like hippopotamuses__  
__And hippopotamuses like me too_

Putting his phone away he took several steps back and called out to her as if he'd just entered the room. "Prentiss is the coffee done yet? I'm running on fumes. Actually I'm pretty sure the entire team is at this point." He saw a flicker of embarrassment but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"You're just in time." She hoped he hadn't heard her singing. "I was just going to bring the entire pot back to the conference room."

"No need." Rossi said followed by the rest of the team.

"Our tech goddess has an address for us." Morgan finished with a smile. This meant they'd have their UNSUB and be home for Christmas._  
_

Catching the UNSUB the team flew out that night not wanting to waste anytime. Hotch told everyone to go home and enjoy their Christmas. He went home and immediately got on the internet. There was a last minute gift he needed to find. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. After paying an arm and a leg to get it delivered overnight he went to bed.

Hotch spent Christmas Eve day with Jack. He couldn't ask for anything else. For the first time in a long time he was truly content with his life. That was until the door bell and the phone rang simultaneously. He groaned. That couldn't be good.

"Hotchner."

"Yes Ma'am at 0100 this morning." She has got to be kidding. He opened the door and smiled at the delivery man. He signed for the package and tipped him. His attention back on the call.

"No I sent them home its Christmas Eve day I wasn't going to have them go to work. The reports can wait." His Christmas cheer was quickly fading.

"You have to be kidding me. Fine. They'll be on your desk by the end of the day." He hung up and turned to find his son waiting for him.

"You have to go to work?" Hotch could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Only for a little while buddy. I'm gonna call Aunt Jess and see if she can watch you for a couple hours."

Jack shook his head. "I want to come with you. I wanna give Emmy her present." Hotch thought about it for a second before agreeing. "Alright go get dressed while I call the team."

Hotch and Jack arrived before everyone. Surprisingly not a single member of the team made a fuss about having to go into work. They had already been waiting for the call. It wasn't like Strauss to let them be happy.

On the way to his office Hotch stopped by Emily's desk and placed his present, unwrapped, on her desk. Jack mimicked his dad and followed him to his office.

Twenty minutes later the team entered the bullpen and immediately set out to finish the report Strauss had demanded for their latest case. Emily sat behind her desk and noticed the two gifts on her desk. She picked up the wrapped present and knew it was from Jack instantly. He was the only one that called her Emmy. She ripped the wrapping paper and smiled at the framed picture. It was of her, Hotch and Jack at the last team dinner.

Her attention turned to her second gift. She picked it up and wanted to dig a whole. He'd heard her. She picked up the note that lay beneath it.

'I couldn't get you a real Hippopotamus. Something to do with animal rights and what not.' She smiled and looked further down the page.

'Hippopotamuses aren't the only ones that like you Emily.

I like you too.'

AN: So I decided to leave it there… I feel like it's the third grade saying 'I like you' in a note but I'm gonna blame it on being sick… half of this was written with my eyes closed, I can't get them to stop watering… it sucks… hope you enjoyed…


End file.
